<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asphyxiation by ForestsAndSunsets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740192">Asphyxiation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets'>ForestsAndSunsets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>V-Tamers [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Odd Friendships, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo felt like he couldn't breathe. Taichi couldn't. And Rei never would.<br/>~<br/>(Taichi and Neo-centric)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saiba Neo &amp; Saiba Rei, Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya &amp; Saiba Neo, Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya &amp; Saiba Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>V-Tamers [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asphyxiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Asphyxiation: The state or process of being deprived oxygen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a yell, Neo slammed Tai into the wall by his neck.</p>
<p>Tai let out a gasp, but nothing else.</p>
<p>Neo glared at the brunette with all his might and gripped his neck even harder.</p>
<p>Taichi stared back.</p>
<p>The two retained eye contact, one panting from exertion and the other unable to. </p>
<p>Eventually, Neo’s hold relinquished, and he fell to his knees. Tai crashed down as well, shuddering and gasping.</p>
<p>
  <em>Goddammit, this is all my fault.</em>
</p>
<p>Tai looked up at the blonde, rubbing his throat.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not all of it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I—</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No buts. There are a lot of things that are your fault, but you aren’t at fault for this.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But she chose to <b>kill herself</b> because of what I’d done!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, <span class="u">she</span> chose to kill herself. And while it may have been largely because of what you’d done, it was still her choice in the end.</em>
</p>
<p>Neo let out a sob, and hid his head in his hands.</p>
<p>Tai didn’t comment on it, and instead gathered the blonde into a hug.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>